leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
League of Legends Wiki:Sandbox
Shaco – the Demon Jester at Leagueoflegends.com 3150 / 790 Abilities Shaco deals 20% bonus damage when striking an enemy from behind with his basic attacks or . |targeting='Backstab' is a passive ability that triggers when Shaco attacks or uses an ability on a unit that is facing away from him. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Backstab's bonus damage applies to Shaco's autoattacks and abilities, except for . ** Backstab does not increase the damage from summoner spells or items. * Backstab also applies after a is achieved. If you were to for 500 damage, the same would do 600 damage from behind (500 * 120% = 600 damage). |video= }} Shaco instantly blinks to the target location and stealths for up to seconds, also causing his next basic attack within 6 seconds to for . |leveling = %| %}} |range = 400 |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Deceive is a ground targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Deceive's'' casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. |video=Shaco QVideo }} Shaco summons a box at the target location that stealths after a 2-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy springs the trap, it opens and causes surrounding enemies to turn and while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 16 |cost= |costtype = mana |targeting='Jack in the Box' is a ground targeted ability that places a pet at the target location. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the flee, but not the attacks. |additional= *Box attacks apply as a summoned minion effect (20% slow for 1 second). *Casting Jack In The Box creates a puff of smoke that is visible even through brush and the fog of war, and makes a distinctive sound that can be heard by enemies. *''Boxes'' are immune to ability damage and displacement effects while in stealth. As such, they can be used to block skill shots. *''Boxes'' will not be triggered by enemies that Shaco does not have sight of. As boxes grant sight, this is only true against stealthed enemies, or while Shaco is affected by and ). *Stealthed boxes will be revealed and disabled by . *The flee can affect stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). |video=Shaco WVideo }} While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, them for 2 seconds and reducing the attack speed of minions and monsters. |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = | -Enhanced Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 625 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Two-Shiv Poison's' passive grants an on-hit effect. When activated, Two-Shiv Poison becomes a targeted ability that applies the on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block Two-Shiv Poison's active. |additional= |video=Shaco EVideo }} Shaco for seconds, then creates a clone of himself that lives for up to 18 seconds and explodes upon its death, dealing magic damage to all enemies around it. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range=250 |targeting='Hallucinate' is a self-targeted ability. 1125 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects=The clone will apply on hit-effects just a Shaco would. |spellshield=Will block the clone's explosion. |additional= * Shaco briefly becomes untargetable when casting Hallucinate. * With proper timing, Hallucinate can be used to avoid projectiles before they hit him (e.g. or ). However, it cannot be used to avoid ticks of or . The duration timer will pause and continue once Shaco is targetable again. * Hallucinate can be cast during stealth without breaking it. * As Shaco's enemy, you can no longer recognise the clone by looking at the buff icons as of preseason v5.22. This is also true for . |video=Shaco RVideo }}